El Viaje del Destino
by Lucylu29
Summary: En este viaje a la ciudad del amor sucederán muchas cosas a raíz que al espadachín negro se le ocurre una idea de como sorprender a su novia en este día, pero no solo para ellos, sino para el resto de acompañantes de la pareja de oro. Fuertes emociones los acompañaran en el transcurso de este. ¿Qué podría ocurrir en un viaje sorpresa? (Kiriasu)


_Septiembre 2026_

Caminando a paso firme y cada uno con una maleta en mano al tiempo que tomados de la mano, se dirigen a la puerta de embarque ¿a qué lugar o por qué razón? Pues pelinegro tenía algunos planes en mente para realizar en este viaje, claro que no se lo comentaría a su acompañante debido a la cuestión de que debería ser guardada en secreto hasta el momento oportuno. Por lo que solo se dedicó a atraer a su novia hacia él y dedicarle una sonrisa ladina para luego capturar sus labios.

Flashback.

~ Narra Kazuto~

Estaba en mi habitación, mejor dicho estaba en mi cama ¿haciendo? pues pensando y meditando sobre mi vida desde que desperté de Sao, en lo mucho que había cambiado desde ese entonces, pues ahí viví un trabajo vital para ese mundo y el mío. En aquel mundo de la muerte donde prácticamente tuve una vida , fui hermano mayor al cuidar a Silica mientras rescatábamos a pina, si lo sé, en el pasado no era buen hermano. Me enamoré con eso tiempo después me casé, forme parte de una familia, la cual atesoro más que nada, esto me permitió comprender el cariño y amor que mis padres tienen hacia mi, así como yo siento por Yui lo mismo, conté con apoyo de una persona en especial , alguien que me apoyó cuando lo necesitaba, alguien a quien amo con toda mi vida y que la cambió para que yo pudiera amarla...y si esa persona especial que ilumino mis días es Asuna, esa maravillosa mujer que me acompañó casi la mitad de mi vida de SAO y con la cual puedo contar hasta hoy en día, ella es el motivo por el cual vivo ya que sin ella no sería nada. Es así de como recordando y meditando mi vida llegue a la conclusión de que necesito pasar el resto de mi vida a su lado y estar seguro de que estando conmigo nada le podrá pasar, si después de que OS le arrebatara sus recuerdos, en un intento de ayudar a que Yuna renaciera por así decirlo, no me fío de que este segura si no es a mi lado, sé que su familia tiene todas las capacidades de poder hacer el trabajo de cuidarla, pero en cuestiones así como las que pasamos anteriormente mi seguridad de que velarán por ella se tornó indecisa.

Me levanté, tomé mi chaqueta y billetera, crucé el marco de la puerta dispuesto a bajar las escaleras y salir hacia el centro comercial. ¿El motivo? Ese era un asunto del cual pienso dar detalles en cuanto tome el valor de ejecutarlo.

Paso algo de dos o tres horas desde mi salida, llegué a mi casa y una vez habiendo guardado lo que fui a buscar me dispuse a hacer la cena, Sugu tenía entrenamiento de kendo así que tendría que hacer el trabajo doméstico el resto que quedaba del día.

-¡¿Onii- chan donde has estado toda la tarde?!- la voz de mi hermana se integra en la soledad de la cocina - te estuve buscando

-Salí a hacer algunas compras - le respondo después de su sorpresivo comentario- Más bien ¿no tenías entrenamiento fuera de la ciudad?

\- Ah sí...eso es porque el entrenamiento tuvo un percance y tuve que atender al tonto de Shinichi- con un poco de rubor en el rostro y manifestando una frialdad al hablar del chico de anteojos Sugu manifestó su comentario

\- No tenía idea de que él practicara kendo- ante mi comentario Sugu se apresuró a responder

\- Eso es... porque...decidió aumentar su nivel en ALO, si eso - su respuesta provocó mi risa y una especie de rubor en sus mejillas pero antes de que pudiera decir algo me interrumpió - Por otro lado Asuna-chan me llamó preguntando por ti, dijo algo acerca de que Yui había estado en problemas

\- ¡¿Que?!- Digo preocupado, no era una novedad el que Yui tenía un nuevo pasatiempo gastando bromas, junto a pina, al resto de jugadores, tendría que hablar con ella un día de estos, lo cual sería aplazado nuevamente ya que me estoy postulando a la _Universidad_ _Tecnológica de Toho_ y como a todo estudiante el tiempo lo consume, me masajeo la cien a medida que suspiro pensando en cómo hablar con ella - Hablaré con Asuna, no te preocupes Sugu -digo mientras sirvo la cena - Con tantas cosas que hacer, no tengo ni siquiera tiempo de usar el Augma para ver a Yui

\- Si gustas puedo ayudarte con la limpieza, últimamente ni estoy en casa- me propone, pero con la última decisión tomada, necesitaría su ayuda para otra cosa

\- No te preocupes Sugu yo puedo hacerlo- pongo los platos en la mesa mientras me apresuro a responder- Más bien voy a necesitar tu ayuda para otra cuestión...

\- ¿Pasó algo onii-chan? ¿Surgió otro problema en OS?- tanto como a mí, Sugu se quedó con esa inseguridad que el Augma nos causó

\- No es eso, todo está bien tanto en OS como en algún VR- le respondo de modo que ella relaja su expresión, y yo al contrario podía sentir como mi rostro se enrojece al decirle mi última decisión - Verás...después de pensar una y otra vez las cosas creo que ya es tiempo de dar un paso más en mi vida...y bueno...Asuna...yo...

\- ¡Onii-chan no me digas que es lo que estoy pensando! - Manifiesta con emoción, a lo que yo asiento - ¡Si es así con gusto te ayudo! ¿Ya has comprado el anillo? ¿Sabes cuándo lo harás? ¿Se lo has dicho a sus padres?- esas y más preguntas se dispararon hacia mi

\- Es por eso, Sugu que necesito tu ayuda, hasta el momento...solo he... mandado a hacer el anillo...y según tengo entendido sus padres salieron en un viaje de negocios - respondo ante sus constantes interrogaciones

-Ohh...sabía algo de eso... ¿te dijo por cuánto tiempo?- dice tras pensar o eso es lo que daba a entender por su expresión

\- Algo de dos meses...al parecer es un nuevo contrato- le contesto el gesto de Sugu cambia

\- ¡Perfecto!- me dice complacida por la respuesta - ¡Llévala de viaje!

\- ¡D-De viaje! No nosotros dos...solos...- digo inseguro, no era mala idea, ni tampoco el hecho de estar en la soledad del habiente y compartiendo momentos como lo hacíamos antes..., mi preocupación es si a pesar de todo su madre sigue desconfiando de mí, pues hasta la fecha no me he presentado a ella como se debe, y el saber de qué haya dejado a Asuna con alguien tras su ausencia me inquieta, más aún cuando le comente sobre lo que me acaba de proponer Sugu y su madre salte ante su defensa- No creo que su madr...

\- ¡Vamos onii-chan, han vivido juntos dos años! Y no puedes pedirle que te acompañe en un viaje de apenas unos meses, es más semanas - me regaña perdiendo la paciencia - Y no me digas que es porque sus padres no están, se lo puedes decir en cuanto vengan de aquel viaje, además ayer hable con ella y me dijo que estaba con alguien de confianza, le puedes decir a aquella persona, necesitas cómplices para lograrlo

\- Pero...puede a que esa persona de "confianza" no le agrade la idea - estoy al tanto de todos los pretendientes que la señora Kyouko le osaba presentar - ¿Necesito cómplices? Si mal no recuerdo allá en Sao lo hice sin presencia de alguna tercera persona...

\- Las cosas son completamente distintas en la realidad, onii-chan - suspira controlando su paciencia - Y no seas cobarde, te aseguro que aquella persona de confianza con la que Asuna se está quedando es el cómplice indicado

\- Es que...- la frustración me invade, no me gusta que otro hombre este pasando tiempo con ella - Lo haré ¿contenta?, voy a arriesgarme a decirle lo del viaje, con la condición de que todos nos acompañen

\- Onii-chan ¿estás seguro?- me responde con duda- ¿no vas a querer privacidad?

\- Si ustedes no van, lo más probable es que no la dejen ir - suelto la respuesta en un suspiro, ella asiente al entenderme - Además voy necesitar ayuda moral - digo entre risas

\- Con gusto te ayudaré, es más les avisaré a los demás que vayan alistando maletas- me dice tras reírse junto a mí - ¿Ya has pensado en algún lugar?

\- Sugu, recién me acabas de decir la opción y ¿quieres que piense un lugar? - digo ante su repentina pregunta, su respuesta fue reír nuevamente a mas no poder

\- ¡Pues tienes que pensar algo rápido no tienes mucho tiempo! - ella tiene razón, le había comentado que pensaba hacerlo el día de su cumpleaños de modo que no tenía que perder el tiempo - Si gustas, podría ayudarte a escoger un lugar  
Me mostró un sin fin de lugares y su significado para la ocasión, la verdad no tenía idea de que se tendría que buscar un significado del lugar pues en Sao lo había hecho espontáneamente, claro sin omitir mis sentimientos.

-¿Por cuál te has decidido?- me pregunta tras acabar de hablar con las chicas que gustosas se ofrecieron a ayudarme en mi causa.

\- Creo que por Francia, parece un buen lugar - contesto después de estar un buen rato pensándolo

\- ¡Grandioso! ¡Se lo comunicaré a los demás! - me informa mientras teclea en su móvil el mensaje de lo acordado y en la pantalla de mi Smartphone se muestra una nueva notificación "Día especial de la pareja de oro" aparece como título de la conversación en Whatsapp "has sido añadido por Suguha" le seguía como un subtítulo, al revisar los integrantes de dicha conversación me di cuenta de que alguien faltaba, lo cual me pareció sumamente extraño

-Sugu... ¿Por qué Asuna no está agregada?- despejo mi duda indagando sobre el tema

\- No sé qué voy a hacer contigo...- suspira resignada tras emitir su comentario - Eso es porque todo este asunto con el que te estamos ayudando debe ser a espaldas de ella, para que así puedas sorprenderla, ¿me entiendes?  
-Ya veo, es que todo esto es tan diferente a lo que pasó en Sao- admito, que nunca me vi inmerso en buscar un lugar de acuerdo a su significado- Aún no me acostumbro completamente a esta realidad

\- Deberías de hacerlo onii-chan, hay muchas cosas que han cambiado desde que estuviste en Sao y tu ni siquiera al tanto estas- me dice de alguna manera corrigiéndome, despegando la mirada de su teléfono y cambiando su expresión - Para tu suerte ha llegado el momento de que le comentes a mi linda cuñada sobre el viaje - me dice entregándome el móvil que minutos antes sostenía y para mi sorpresa no era el suyo - ¡no le vayas a comentar el verdadero motivo! - con esa advertencia se encamina hacia su habitación dejándome a solas y con una llamada en curso.

-¡Kirito-kun que alegría verte! - la voz de aquella persona por la que me desvelo cada noche se escucha por el aparto que sostengo, no era una novedad decir que las innumerables veces que nos comunicábamos por algún medio de comunicación lo hacemos por video-llamada, por lo que no debería sorprenderme su expresión preocupada al verme- No te ves bien Kirito-kun ¿Cómo has estado?

\- También me alegra verte Asuna - con una sonrisa en el rostro le respondo, no he podido salir de mi habitación por estar estudiando así que temo que ella descubra el significado de aquel gesto que presento - He estado muy bien Asuna, no hay de que debas preocuparte - trato de tranquilizarla

\- Kirigaya Kazuto no me mientas, se por Sugu que no te has despegado de tu confiable libro universitario - manifiesta en reproche y haciendo un puchero - ¡Deberías cuidarte!

\- ¡Esta bien mamá!- respondo de la misma forma - Por cierto, ¿has hecho planes para estas vacaciones?

-No, para nada - responde y fijándose en mi expresión se apresura a preguntar- ¿ocurre algo?

\- Con los chicos habíamos estado diciendo para hacer un viaje... ¿Te apuntas?- le contesto a medida que su gesto anterior se alivia

\- ¡Claro! Con gusto - exclama entusiasmada- Oye... Kirito- kun... ¿crees que Kouchirou pueda ir?

-¿Kouchirou?...¿Quién es él ? - mi expresión no debe ser la más inocente del mundo por lo que me da a entender el gesto que Asuna hace y se oye una risa de la otra parte, haciendo que un sentimiento que sentía, debo decir casi a menudo, me embargue -¿Quién está contigo Asuna?

\- Wow amiguito calma tus humos - una nueva voz se suma a la conversación, debo reconocer que se me hace conocida, y en muy poco tiempo se muestra un castaño acompañando a mi novia - ¿Qué acaso no me recuerdas? Asuna parece que tu chico tiene mala memoria

-Ohh Yuuki-san, lo siento no lo había visto hace mucho, disculpe que no lo haya reconocido - apresuró a contestar tras mi escena de celos la cual causó que Asuna riera

\- No seas tan formal amigo, llámame Kouchirou, es normal que no me recuerdes ya que solo tuvimos la oportunidad de hablar un par de diálogos - expone después de reír junto a su hermana tras mi comentario - Más bien me interesaría participar de ese viaje que le comentabas a mi hermana, entre nosotros "cabello teñido", acabo de graduarme hace un par de meses y regresé a casa para buscar algún empleo, pero ya que mis padres no están no veo algo malo en ir de viaje y conocer a nuevas personas ¿crees que haya espacio para alguien más? - menciona Kouchirou, bajando el tono de voz en el apodo que le puso a Asuna

-¡Claro, es un gusto darle la bienvenida a alguien más en el grupo!- respondo, a esto se refería Sugu con respecto la persona que cuidaba a Asuna, pero como es su costumbre no me advirtió sobre eso para que me porte como un ridículo.

-¡Bien! Si gustan puedo ofrecer a pagar los boletos - expone con simpleza - y ustedes se hacen cargo del alojamiento

-Claro, con gusto - digo, no tendría nada de malo contar con una ayuda extra - les avisaré a los demás

-Bueno...es un gusto haber hablado nuevamente Kazuto, me disculpo por el momento, aquí mi hermanita me esta impacientando al querer hablar contigo así que te la dejo - mi cuñado se despide y me deja ver a una Asuna sonrojada

-D-Disculpalo aveces es así... - me dice apenada- No creo que haya problema en que esté con nosotros ¿verdad?

\- Por supuesto que no, me agrada - hablo tras notarla insegura de lo que podría pasar con la integración de su hermano al grupo- Además...entre nosotros...haría buena pareja con Liz

-¡Oye, tampoco te pases! - responde defensiva- Liz no te ha hecho nada malo, como para que la emparejes con el gigante que tengo por hermano

\- Esta bien, no la molestare con kouchirou solo porque pienso molestarla con alguien más- rió ante su expresión, ella me manda una mirada fulminante lo que provoca mi rendición - Bien, pero que quede claro que lo haré por ti

-Así me gusta - sonríe satisfecha - Creo que deberías descansar Kirito-kun, te estas esforzando mucho, date un tiempo para relajarte y recomponer energías

\- Lo haré, pero ten presente que todo lo que haga también es por tu bien, no te preocupes que las recompensas serán grandes - me tomo un tiempo para explicar mis intenciones del porque me descuido por estudiar - Te quiero

-Y yo a ti Kirito-kun, solo no te descuides demasiado ¿si? - ese gesto es el porque me tiene prisionero por su amor, y por el cual me tiene como un bobo al hablar de ella

\- Ten por seguro que así será - dicho eso la llamada concluye y minutos después Sugu aparece mientras me disponía a lavar el servicio

-¿Todo bien? - pregunta ante mi apariencia

\- Sin incluir que lleve una sorpresa..., todo bien - respondo, mientras deposito uno de los platos en el aparador

\- No te lo esperabas ¿cierto?- dice con un tono de burla

-¡Claro que no! Tu lo sabías ¿no es así?- una risa obtuve como resultado a mi pregunta

\- Pues para tu información, Asuna me lo comentó hace unos...tres o cuatro días, era un secreto hasta que tu lo supieras y por lo visto te sorprendió mucho - a medida que Su gusto expuso su comentario más risas de su parte llegaron a escucharse

\- La verdad...no es demasiado cómodo hacer una escena de celos en frente de tu cuñado - esa fue la gota que colmo el vaso, Sugu estalló en risas

-¡¿Enserio?!...¡aire!...- las risas se escucharon por un rato más y cesaron posteriormente, cuando yo había acabado lo que estaba haciendo - Por cierto onii-chan... Shinichi no tiene con quien quedarse, sus padres tuvieron cosas que hacer y me preguntó si podría ir...

-No le veo el problema, habías dicho que entre más cómplices sería mejor ¿no es así?

-¡¿Enserio onii-chan?!¡Eres el mejor! - ante eso hizo un gesto infantil y luego pasó a abrazarme

-Bien...entonces seríamos los chicos...Kouchirou y tu novio...¿Crees que sea suficiente? - le pregunto repasando los participantes

-Si... estaría bien, ¡Oye, él no es mi novio! Ni siquiera me gusta - me reprende con voz temblorosa, la cual no tome importancia debería ser el cansancio

-Bien, bien por hoy creo que ya es hora de descansar- apresuro a decir antes de ganarme otro regaño por hoy

\- Concuerdo contigo, buenas noches onii-chan - dicho esto cada uno se encamina hacia su habitación

Fin del flashback.

 _"Pasajeros con destino a la ciudad de París-Francia acercarse a la puerta de embarque"_

Se oía a la aéreo-mosa través de los parlantes del establecimiento, la pareja tras terminar su beneficiosa sesión de besos se dispuso a ir donde se les estaba indicando. Allí los esperaban sus amigos, que en confidencialidad guardaban su papel de cómplices en esta misión, no para ganar una espada, sino para ganar el "sí de amor" en la una guerrera.

Continúara...

Hola! este es el primer fic que publico en wattpad espero que les guste y lo disfruten mucho, como a mi me gusta escribirlo 😉

Como estoy en proceso de editar y crear una trama mayor, que irá conforme a los hechos, este Fic abarcará los sucesos de OS; más no la entrega del anillo por razones obvias, que se mencionaron en el capítulo. Reitero mi comentario, espero que les guste y que se sumen a esta historia ^^

 _Un saludo a todos_

 _~Lucy~_


End file.
